1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to methods and systems for producing phenol and acetone from cumene. More particularly, such embodiments relate to methods and systems for separating acetone from phenol in a crude acetone column of a phenol production process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phenol and acetone are produced in various processes, the most common of which is known variously as the Hock Process, the Hock and Lang Process, or the cumene-to-phenol process, among others. This process begins with the oxidation of cumene (isopropyl benzene) to form cumene hydro-peroxide (CHP). The CHP is then cleaved in the presence of an acid catalyst to form a phenol, acetone, and/or alpha-methyl styrene (“AMS”) mixture. The mixture is subsequently neutralized and fractionated to recover the end-products phenol, acetone, and/or AMS.
During the fractionation of a phenol and acetone mixture, unstable operation is often experienced. For example, a typical crude acetone column design cools overhead vapor by partially condensing the overhead vapor in a crude acetone column condenser by either tempered water or air. Such cooling mediums lead to unstable operation and fouling associated with water systems.
There is a need, therefore, for improved methods and systems for separating acetone and phenol in an acetone/phenol mixture.